1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat dissipating structure of a light source utility, and more particularly to a heat dissipating structure capable of conducting the heat generated from the light source utility to a front-located heat dissipating element of a light source utility for efficient heat dissipation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) are extensively applied to various applications including light source utility. Since watt-level LED is developed to provide higher efficient ability, heat generated from the watt-level LED increases accordingly and indirectly causes a drastic temperature increase of the light source utility. Furthermore, the performance and lifetime of LEDs will be degraded if the temperature exceeds a certain acceptable level.
The conventional LED light source utility simply adopts the air conduction method to remove internal heat, or installs a heat sink or a fan at the rear side of the LED (as disclosed in R.O.C. Pat. Publication No. 200608595) as a solution for the heat dissipation. However, the heat dissipating speed of air conduction is too slow to dissipate heat well, and the installation of the heat sink will increase the overall volume of the light source utility and limit the applications of the light source utility.
Meanwhile, it is inappropriate to dissipate heat from the rear side of a light source for the applications of a light source utility such as a flashlight. Because a battery is arranged at the rear side of the light source of the flashlight, no room is available for installing the aforementioned heat sink. Alternatively, the rear side of some light source utilities has a waterproof design which is made of a plastic material, and thus the installation of a heat sink at the rear side of the light source utility of this sort is inappropriate because plastic is a poor thermal conductor.
Therefore, it is an important issue to reduce the volume occupied by a light source utility while providing a good heat dissipating effect. For reducing the volume of the light source utility and maintaining a good heat dissipating effect of the light source utility, the inventor of the present invention based on years of experience on the related field to conduct extensive researches and experiments and finally developed a heat dissipating structure of a light source utility in accordance with the present invention.